Roleplay: Suffering
Roleplay: ''Suffering is an invite only Action/Emotional roleplay created by Boombomb. Rules Basic Roleplay rules. Users To confirm or dispute your invitation, place a ♦ beside your name if you're '''confirming '''your invite, place a ♢ beside your name if you're disputing your invitation. *Boombomb♦ *Sonicstar3000♦ *RioFan01♦ *LegionTheHedgehog♦ *Flametfh♦ *Gurahk? *Apallo The Hedgehog♦ *XxZekeKnightxX♦ *BlurayOriginals *CrymsonShokwave ♦ *Darkblood234♦ *MaverickHunterSigma *Gavers101♦ *EcruosofCharisma♦ Characters Heroes *Colonel Boombomb the Hedgehog *Sal the Echidna *(Formerly Sergeant) Major Apallo The Hedgehog *Junior the Hedgehog *Eclipse the Hedgehog *(Formerly First Lieutenant) Captain Honoo the Pyrofox *Jadelk "Jad" The Wolverine *Kouta the Racoon *Scorch the Phoepoe *Spikestorm the Hedgehog (Anti-Hero) *(Formerly Second Lieutenant) First Lieutenant Raelene the Fox *Starburst the Cat *Robert the Bat *JT the Androhog *James the Blue Jay *Suri the Unyielding *Ken the Anubis *Kain the Porcupine *Star the Weasel *Flint the Weasel *Shinobu-Σ *Spike the Hedgehog *Reggie the Bat *Audrey the Bat *Kenny the Echidnabat *Draco the Hedgehog (Anti Hero) *Jerry the Echidnahog *Sunny the Hedgehog-Seedrian *Crymson the Cat *DeMasque III Villains *Raian Laminas *Joseph the Wolf *Brittney the Bat *Jane the Bat *Esmerelda the Echidna *Zak Gregory Shigaraki/Shadi Kristoph Gramarye (only like 12 people know anyway. Everybody else still thinks he is a magician.) '' *Zandria the Vampirehog *Anti-Apallo Deceased Heroes *Typhlotic the Darkness (Murdered) *Makoto the Dog (Child Birth) *Gavers the Hedgehog (Executed) Deceased Villains *Clara the Fox (murdered) *Emily the Slut (murdered) *Sparks Armando Enigmar (technically dead, he is undead so this counts) *Bane the Dynamite (Though technically a hero towards the end of his life) (Drug Abuse) *Draven the Night (Electrocuted [ Chapter_1:_Loss ]) Plot THIS RP IS ''AU, ''MEANING THAT ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN TO YOUR CHARACTERS AND IT WONT AFFECT THE CANON TIMELINE. Darkness has sieged over mobius, but there's been no sign of evil for a few months now. The skies are dark, the cities have crumbled, but civilisation has tried to rebuild thier homes, and trying to create peace in mobius for now, until evil attacks again. This RP is set a few years into the future, a lot of people have died in this horrible time. Roleplay Chapter 1: Loss October 17th 2014, after the events of Inner Evil and a few months after Mobius was attacked by the dreaded evil. Boombomb was finishing off the last of his paperwork, this'd taken about 4 hours of his day up, he sighed after he put the last period onto his work, then clicked his pen and dropped it, letting out a a stretch and a loud moan. After his stretch, he sat back down and looked over at Honoo. "How's the new rank doing you?" He asked. "Bit more work than you usually do, right?" He smiled, trying to lighten the mood a little. Honoo sighed and looked at Boom "Well you always shove your paperwork to me, So I'm used to it, I can finish most of this stuff pretty fast so it's okay" Honoo turned his head back to his paperwork, At this rate he'd be working overtime again. "By the way, There have been various calls for you to go to the main lobby, You might want to go there." Boom let out an annoyed sigh, and had a bit of a ticked off expression on his face. "Euuurgh..." He moaned, "What's it about this time." The Colonel stood up, "Is it about the Yiao case, or.." He paused, waiting for Honoo to either tell him he was right or to correct him. Honoo had a grim look on his face as he continued working "I'm not sure, Why don't you go see" He lied. The stack of paperwork he had was slowly thinning down "By the way, Do you mind finishing a bit for me after?" Apallo finshed his paperwork and placed his pen down in its holder turning around in his seat towards Boom and Honoo. "Ive been getting messages about that stuff, I wonder what's going on. You want me to check it out?" Boom started to walk, and he flapped his hand giving a gesture of don't worry before saying "It's fine, it's fine, it's my duty to go see what it is, but if you must, you can tag along." Honoo gets up "I'll come with you, I need to pick something up in the Lobby anway." He proceeds to follow. "By the way Sir" He looks at Boom "There has been a slight spike in criminal activity and the weather has been rather ominous, Do you think it's worth looking into?" The Colonel looked down to Honoo, who'd grown a lot in the past few years no doubt, but Boombomb was a tall man, so it didn't change the direction he looked in. "I noticed that too, if you think it's worth looking into I won't stop you." He replied, walking down the corridor. Honoo Nodded "After I finish all my outstanding work I'll get on that" He pondered for a second while walking, What could be causing all of this? Bad things certainly have happened recently...There has to be a connection between everything. Rangers looked over at the boy, puzzled, "Are..uuh... You alright?" He asked, curious as to what Honoo was thinking about, "You looked like you were in deep thought." Honoo nods "I'm fine, I was just thinking about something" Boom and Honoo ended up in the Lobby "Go talk to him" He pointed at something "He called for you." Honoo proceeded to look for something. Boom looked up with one raised eyebrow, that was quick. "Right." He smiled, sheepishly, as he walked towards the man who'd called for him. "Hello, I was told you'd called for Colonel Rangers." He said. The man looked up at him and told him the case in explicit detail. "So, it's more on the Yiao tribe, huh?" He asked, taking the folder with all the recent updates on the case. "Alright, thank you." He said, putting the folder under his arm and walking towards Honoo. Apallo watched Boom walking to Honoo and asked "What was the case about? Anything major?" Honoo looked at Boom walking towards him "What is it?" He seemed to be very absent minded and had a faraway gaze in his eyes. Boom didn't look to either of them when he started walking down the corridor again, back to his office. "I got more updates on a case we're working on." He said. "What case is it?" Apallo Asked looking at his commanding officer. Honoo walked to his desk "The Yiao case?" He sat down "What happened?" "Turns out the Yiao Tribe executed someone we were affiliated with, hung him. Just a couple days ago, too." Boombomb said. "Tuesday the 14th, did it right under our noses, too." He said walking into his office, and placing the files on his desk. "There is more to this I know it. Why did they hang him in the first place?" Asked Apallo Honoo sighed "The person they hung was Gavers... They hung him for completely stupid reasons and was given unfair trial, He died a horrible death." Honoo had a grim expression on his face and looked like he was on the verge of tears. Boom looked over at Honoo, sympathetic, he put his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, in the end, justice will win, I'd like to see this world change back to normal, and I'm sure you would too..." He smiled. Apallo sat up when Boom said that and just remembred that there could be something else that is happening to the world. "Guys....you know how I reported that Dr. Kintobot aniliated the Mobian Gods? The Gods that kept the world's elemental balance in check?" Honoo seemed to be in his own world and seemed to be completely ignoring his surroundings "I'll get to work on what we should do with the Yiao case next" He said and went on his computer and started working on that, It seemed that any current attempts to socialise with him will most likely be ignored. Draco enters after hearing scraps of information whilst walking down the hallway, such as: Hung, Gavers and He died a horrible death. "Wh-what did you just say? What did you say about my Brother!?" He knew all too well what the conversation topic had been thus far but he didn't want to believe it. Boombomb looked over at Draco, looking rather sympathetic, but said nothing. He reached for his coat, "I'm going outside to go to some business I have to attend to, wish me luck." He hastilly stated, dismissing what Draco said as he grabbed his coat and left without even putting it on, shutting the door behind him as it made a loud echo down the corridors. Apallo stood there wondering if the absance of his family the Mobi-Gods was the cause for most of the problems becoming of mobius. He turned around and walked out the door to try and ponder what choices he had left to do. Honoo kept working, But he looked at Draco with a sympathetic face and said "Your brother...Your brother was hung by the Yiao tribe, Right under our noses. I'm sorry we couldn't do anything. If there is anything I can do to help just ask, Okay?" He looks back at the computer and keeps working. "Wh-wh-what?" Draco then fell back against a wall as his body sunk down to the floor where Draco was curled up into a ball, head in hands. Crying. "I swore. I swore to protect him!" Spikestorm was leisurly posed against a wall, seeming to be listening to the conversation. A silent "hmph" came out of his mouth. James was sat at a bench, he was deep in complete thought. Apallo walkes by James as he was thinking about how to investagate the balance in the elements. "Oh Hello James, how are you?" Spikestorm seemed to be deep in thought, as nothing came from his lips. Honoo looked at Draco and didn't know what to say "Err..." He thought for a second "Don't worry, We're looking into it right now, We'll make sure that something will be done." Apallo noticed that James was deep in thought just as he was. "Well i'll leave you to your thinking, I have to get back to the office." Apallo turns around and walks back to the building where something was going on. Draco almost doesn't hear what Honoo was saying as he was mentally isolationg himself from everything else and simply slipped into an unresponsive state to gather his thoughts. Boombomb walked out for a while, as the night was shrouded with the black clouds that'd been there for a month or two. He heard a twig crunch behind him. "Who's there..." He scoffed, quietly. As he slowly turned around. A terracotta coloured blast skimmed the edge of his face as he let out a frightened breath. "Daaaamn... Too close." The attacker smirked. The Colonel growled, gritting his teeth. "Who the hell do you think you are..." He exclaimed. "Kinda hurt that y'don't know me, I'm still kinda new around there parts though, y'know?" He said. "The name's Draven. Draven the Night." Draven proclaimed. "Whatever." Boom muttered. "You're nothing but a show along, you're all bark and no bite, right!?" He shouted, taunting. Draven looked ticked off, "Wow, you just pissed me off, looks like you're dyin' next..." Boom smirked "It's been too long since I had a warm up." James sighs and goes into the direction of the building, opening a handbook and reading it whilst he walks. Apallo walks in on the two saying, "Guys dont fight in here! We have alot of work to do, and we dont have time to waste on this!" James simply walks in as if taking no notice to the situation. Junior walks up to James and says, "Hey..what's going on here bud?" "Quiet Major!" Boom shouted, "This guy is a murderer, and I've not fought in a while, I think this'll make me feel alive again." He grinned, before charging forward towards Draven, with his arm out in an attempt to clothesline him, but it was dodged, and Draven limbo'd under Boombomb's arm, grabbed it, before Boom could even notice, once he had, Draven threw him into a wall and tried to blast him, Boom dodged the blast, barely. Honoo runs in "What's going on?" A blue light comes out of his hands and he shoots a small beam at Draven and Boom, a blue light envellops them and holds them in place "If you want to fight, This is not the place!" He keeps trying to hold them in place. Boom was confused at first, and very angry with what Honoo just did despite knowing what he did was right, Boom relaxed his muscles afterwards, he knew that trying to struggle would just hurt him. Draven, however, opened his hand and shot a thin blast towards Honoo. Loud footsteps are heard nearby, getting closer. In a short period of time, Scorch ran in and yelled "What the hell is happening here?". She got into a battle stance, ready to face any attacker who came her way. Honoo noticed the energy blast and dived out the way, Dropping the telekinesis, "If you want to fight, I suggest we don't fight inside a building." He said bluntly, There was no emotion on his face or in his words. "Inside?" He said, laughing, Draven put his hand over his face and laughed hard for a minute. "These are the grounds, we're not literally inside. Yeah, I'm inside Central Command Stations grounds but we ain't outside, kid." Boom fell to the ground and stood up, in his stance. "Scorch, eh?" He smirked, "It sure has been a while since you showed up around these parts, thought you went away to live in paradise or something?" He joked. Scorch rolled her eyes at Boom, then replied "Nope, just travelling around. Also, what the hell is this guy's deal?" "Not quite sure myself, actually." Boom said, clenching his fists. "All I'm sure of is that this might be fun." "Fun? Fun? More like super awesome!" she yelled, seeming a bit too hyper. She wasn't exactly sure what threat she was facing, but she was looking forward to it. Honoo sighed "If you insist, Let's go." He got in a fighting stance, He looked rather bored "I doubt you'll be able to face off against this many people." He said rather bluntly. "Now!" Boom shouts, before running forward. Spikestorm simply stood and watched the battle. "Tsk.", he said to himself. Honoo started casting a spell, A faint glow appeared round him as a circle appeared on the floor. "Oh earthly Powers, Erupt from the ground..." He chanted. Draven threw an energy ball towards Honoo. A knife suddenly flies at Draven. It cuts the edge of his fur, and he jumps back. "Ttthe hell!?" He shouted. The skies grow dark... A single, flash of lightning appears in the air, which spreads for miles... Until forming into one shadowy figure, supercharged with the energy of the voltage. "It's a pity... You all stood a chance before I arrived. Too bad I will be the only one leaving this area alive. Salutations! Ahahahahahah..." "Oh, it's you." Scoffs Draven. "Where the hell've you been, you almost killed me last time we met." Spikestorm walked forward, spinning a Red9 handgun. "You two know each other, eh?" he asked. Draven shrugged, "Guess so." "...I almost killed you. That's because I was unlucky... Perhaps, this time, I can finish the job." The stranger sneered. "You were lucky, Draven. Take in your last few breaths before you die." Spikestorm continues spinning his gun. "Pretty full of yourself, huh? Y'know, people that talk like that are usually the first to die in a battle." He said. Draven got the creepiest grin on his face, before leaping upto the stranger, screaming, "THAT'S THE SPIRIT! ALL I WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU ARE ''SCREAAAAMS!" James, once more, was acting as if he were minding his own business, he was leant against a wall, reading a small handbook, turning the page as if he was interested in the book, which's pages he knew back to front. The mysterious figure sighed. "Oblivion Storm." A strange black orb surrounded Draven... Before releasing a million volts into it, and shattering into tiny pieces. A piercing scream emanated, falling on all ears. The being known as Draven the Night had been destroyed. "I'm going to give you all... Oh, shall we say, a minute to decide what you want to do now." Honoo stopped casting, He didn't get a chance to use his spell to which he felt disapointed. He got out of his fighting stance and sighed "I'm not sure, What would be in our best interest?" He felt as if he'd forgotton something... Boom couldn't move, he wanted to but he just stared at the air which was once a being, and the expressionless look on the strangers face, as if he didn't even care about what he'd done. The Colonel, however, did get a familiar riff off of this stranger, he just didn't know what, and wanted to ignore it for now. Suddenly, a large mechanical-looking like hand of solid light grabs the figure and begins to crush him in its grip, then a new voice eminated from a red figure on the other side of the arm of light that said, "How about I give ''you a few seconds to decide what you want to do now." "...I'm sorry... Was this supposed to be painful? Oh, I know how much this mech must mean to you... But unfortunately I may have to destroy it if you don't let go. Now." "Oh, I'll let go alright." the red figure said, as he threw the mysterious being back down, the arm now being replaced by an orb, ready to become anything. Apallo stood there gripping his fists watching the events unfold knowing not to step in until he knew when he id needed to join the fray. Spikestorm simply stood in the midst of the fray, spinning his Red9 handgun. "Well. Things are about to get a whole lot interesting." He said to himself. James stares, showing no sign of emotional change, but he was burning with determination. Spikestorm aims his Red9 at the mysterious figure without looking.